A night to remember
by HopelesslyLostInRomance
Summary: Sonny and Chad have to stay in the honey moon suite together or get fired. What happens? Not how it sounds... they don't DO anything. So nothings implied! Rated T for safty... CHANNY ALERT CHANNY ALERT! XD
1. A NIGHT TO REMEMBER!

**A/N: Have you read all of those awesome fanfic stories (Game on, Channy in England, and all the other awesome fics where sonny and Chad sleep in the same bed.), where Chad and Sonny get stuck in the same bed for one reason or another but they DON'T WAKE UP IN AN AKWARD POSTION!!!!!!!! I keep on hoping that someone will make them wake up all awkward but instead they usually skip. Ok I'm tired of looking. I'm writing my own. Ok but this is my first Channy story so…. Yeah… Lol!**

**Disclaimer: *sniffles* I... I… I DON'T OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE OK?!?!!?? I don't own anything! *wails* everything belongs to Disney!**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ok let's start with the night before…**

**Sonny's POV**

I was in New York for publicity. Condor Studios was sending one person from So Random and one person from 'The Falls'. I was new at So Random! So they sent me instead of Tawni. Sadly they also sent Chad. When we finally got to the hotel, I went up to the check in desk with Chad trailing behind me.

"Hello what can I do for—YOU'RE CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" the young lady at the desk who couldn't have been more that 20 screamed in surprise.

"Ugh not again!" I said in disgust slapping my hand to my face as Chad started flirting… again. I mean come on. He'd done the same thing with the girl at the bus stop, the bus driver, the air plane hostess, our chauffer… who knew that our chauffer would be a youngish woman? COME ON!!!!!!!!!

"OK stop!" I told Chad.

"Hello miss we have two rooms reserved for us. They should be reserved under Condor Studios." I said in a fake nice tone. She started flipping through her book and looked puzzled.

"Um I'm sorry but there's only on; the honeymoon suite." She said with a confused look on her face.

"The WHAT?!?!?" Chad and I yelled at the same time.

"There is NO WAY! I'm staying with him in a HONEYMOON suite!" I yelled.

"ME?!?!? THERES NO WAY I'M STAYING WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled back even louder than me.

"OK let's call Mr. Condor and see if we can fix this." I said trying to be calm.

**Chad POV**

I couldn't believe this. I COULDN'T believe this! I COULD NOT FLIPPIN BELIEVE THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Honeymoon suite with Sonny? No way…. Although it would be kinda nice because there's only one bed and we'd have to… WHAT AM I THINKING!!!!!!!1 I DO NOT LIKE SONNY MUNROE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"OK let's call Mr. Condor and see if we can fix this." She said breaking me out of my thoughts and putting me sharply back into reality. I watched her take out her phone and dial the number. She looked so cute when she was worried. Stupid cute.

"Hey Mr. Condor this is Sonny Munroe." She said into the phone.

"Yeah I was just calling to ask why there's only one room reserved for us at the hotel and that room happens to be the honeymoon suite?" I heard distant talking.

"Um ok yes I get it Mr. Condor. Uhuh ok we'll just make it work." She said.

YES!!! Wait what? I mean NO!! Um ok whatever. Can we forget about this? Good.

"So I take it we have to make it work or get fired?" I asked.

"Yeah pretty much." She said sadly. She looked really upset. That made me upset…

"It's ok Sonny I'll sleep on the couch if they have one. If not I'll sleep on the floor." I said trying to comfort her.

"Ummm… Chad are you ok? You just did something nice are you feeling alright?" she responded jokingly putting the back of her hand to my head.

"Fine then you sleep on the couch!" I said upset.

"No no that's ok. I know how about we just decide when we get in there?" she asked.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good"

"Good"

"So were good?"

"Oh were so good!" Sonny replied while taking the key from the girl at the desk.

We grabbed our bags and started up the elevator. When we got to the suite Sonny slid the card key through the slot and opened the door. Even I was surprised when I saw what was inside. It was amazing. The whole room was one shade of blue or another. The bed I assumed was through the other door.

**Sonny's POV**

The room literally took my breath away. It was all my favorite color. And it was so elegant to! Even Chad was in shock! I went through the other door in search of the bed. I hoped it was a big bead so that neither Chad nor I had to sleep on the couch. I also secretly wanted to sleep in the same bed anyways… although I would never admit it. I mean I can't like someone form 'The Falls' I mean that's just… illegal almost!

When I entered the room I saw the biggest bed I'd ever seen in my entire life! It was HUGE! I heard Chad, behind me, gasp in shock.

"Okey dokey then, I think that settles it!" I said. "Were both sleeping on the bed." I said blushing bright red.

**Chad POV**

She's so cute when she blushes… stupid cute!

**Sonny POV**

It was getting late so I decided I was going to change into my pj's. I looked through my suitcase and discovered I hadn't brought my t-shirt and baggy pants, instead I'd packed my cami and shorts… this was gonna be awkward…

**Chad POV**

Now I already know she wants me but I think if I wear just a pair of sweat pants to bed, no shirt, she'll want me even more… good call CDC! I mentally high-fived myself as I put on my pants and took off my shirt.

**Third Person**

Chad walked out of the closet and stopped in his tracks. There in front of him was Sonny in a plain blue cami and baby blue shorts. Sonny couldn't tear her eyes away from Chad's bare chest.

**Sonny's POV**

He was shirtless. SHIRTLESS!!! And let me tell you he was HOT when he was shirtless! I almost wished he'd walk around like that more often. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks as I tried to tear my gaze away from his chest. Finally I succeed and looked at his face instead. He was staring at me. I giggled.

"Oh Chad" I said in a sing-song voice, "Did anyone ever tell you that it's impolite to stare?" I asked innocently. He blushed bright red and sent me a glare, when he finally looked away.

"Well I'm going to bed. G'night" I said.

"I'm gonna see if there's anything good on TV." Chad replied.

"OK whatever, but I get the left side of the bed. You can have the right side." I told him.

**Chad POV**

She made me blush! Nobody and I mean NOBODY! Makes Chad Dylan Cooper blush!

"Well I'm going to bed. G'night" Sonny said

"I'm gonna see if there's anything good on TV." I replied.

"OK whatever, but I get the left side of the bed. You can have the right side." She commanded.

"Whatever. G'night." I replied.

After fifteen minutes of flipping through channels and not finding anything, I decided to go to bed to.

"Sonny are you awake?" I whispered. No answer. I lay down next to her and whispered again in her ear.

"Chad. Mmmmmmm." I heard her say groggily. "I'm not supposed to love you Chad but I do!"

Wait did she just say she loves me? She must be sleep talking.

"I love you Chad" Sonny said again.

"I love you to sunshine." I whispered as I took her into my arms and fell into a deep slumber.

**THE ****NEXT MORNING! Here comes the awkward part! *squeals***

**Sonny's POV**

I woke up from the best night's sleep ever with a hand possessively on my breast. **[Can I just say that that's sentence was SOOOOOOO awkward to write….]** I started to freak out. _Was I kidnapped or something? I still have all my clothes on but still. Why is somebody holding me? What the—Chad. _I remembered that we were in a hotel with one bed. I picked up his hand and moved it to my waist and sighed. His arms felt so nice around me.

"Mmmmmmm." I heard him mumble before he was fully awake.

"Um Chad? Why are you holding me?" I asked innocently.

"Oh yeah um… about that…." He said as he removed his arms and sat up in bed.

"Yeah… umm well I kinda heard you say something in your sleep last night when I got in bed…" Oh No! This can't be happening! Considering the dream I had last night I probably said I loved him!

"Umm… Yeah so what exactly did you hear?" I asked nervously.

"Well… ummm… you kinda… ummm… said that youloveme." He said the last words really fast, but she didn't need to hear to know what she said. She blushed scarlet.

"And… Ummm… I… kinda said Iloveyouback." He said blushing.

"What?" I said. I heard him but I wanted to make sure I wasn't hallucinating.

"I kinda said I love you back." He said blushing even harder.

"Did you mean it?" I asked hopefully.

"Kinda…" Chad responded.

**Chad POV**

I couldn't believe I'd just told sonny I love her. She was gonna laugh in my face. She was probably having a weird dream. I mean one time I dreamt that I loved that Tawni chick that she's friends with and umm ewwwwww! She's gonna laugh.

"Sonny I understand if you don't like me ba—" I started, but I couldn't talk due to the fact that she kissed me right at that second.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: So whaddaya think? I like it but you know that's just me! =D LOL! So yeah I MAY make this into a chapter story but probably not. It depends on the response I get! =D so review and tell me whether or to make it into a chapter story. If enough people tell me they'd like more I'll put up chapters but it's up to you guys! =D **

**Mary XOXOX**


	2. The next Morning

**A/N: Hey my peeps! **

**First let's start off with an EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA special Thanx to **

**Thesoapgirl (Em)**

**For 1, being a good friend and reviewing all my stories and 2, reading my stories while you're on the phone with me then laughing your butt off, telling me how good it is, and STILL REVIEWING! THANKS EM!!!!!!!!! You're awesome!**

**Second I was gonna post this earlier but sadly… I had school. That tends to get in the way…. Lol!**

**I was thinking about what I was gonna do for this chapter as I fell asleep last night. Finally I came up with some stuff. I'm figuring everybody likes fluff right? Goodie cuz I plan on basically making the rest of this fic fluff with possibly some drama in there. =D**

**I'm eating grapes…. Lol but yeah I am… as I type… Lol!**

**OK well enjoy the story and TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D!**

**Disclaimer: **

_Me: So. Em. *pops a grape into mouth* Remember how I told ya you needed to help me with my world domination plan cuz you're more experienced than me?_

_Em: Yeah sure I remember. Why? *grabs grape bowl out of Mary's lap and starts eating*_

_Me: You never did tell me whether or not we needed to break into the SWAC studio. You said it was a last resort. Did you get the rights?_

_Em: *sighs and pops another grape into her mouth* No. We'll have to plan for a break in soon. What are you doing next week?_

_Me: Ummmm not sure I'll ask my mom if I can come over to your house and we can go from there._

_Em: Ok. Where did all the grapes go?!?!?!?!_

_Dixie (My dog): *Licks her chops*_

_Both: Dixie!_

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chad POV**

"_Sonny I understand if you don't like me ba—" I started, but I couldn't talk due to the fact that she kissed me right at that second._ At first I was shocked, but after a couple seconds I kissed her back. I could feel her arms around my neck and I put mine around her waist, pulling her close. When we finally broke apart, I put my forehead against hers and looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Sonny? Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked hesitantly. She didn't actually reply; she just nodded her head vigorously and kissed me again.

**Sonny POV**

"Sonny? Will you be my girlfriend?" Chad asked me quietly. I was so shocked yet happy I couldn't speak, so I just nodded like crazy and kissed him again.

Later once we were both dressed Chad decided he was going to take me to breakfast. After a delicious breakfast, we went back up to our suite.

"So Sonny, what do you wanna do? We could go swimming, or we could go swimming, or maybe we could even go swimming!"

"Mmmmmhmmmmm I take it you really don't know what else to do besides swimming huh? Yeah well that's fine with me!" I replied. Secretly I just wanted to see him in swim trunks. I may be Chad's Girlfriend now but I'm still not going to admit that. Hmmmmmmmm I like the sound of that. Chad's Girlfriend. Sonny, Chad's Girlfriend. Ok enough obsessing over my new awesome boyfriend… I've got to figure out what bathing suit to wear! I looked through my stuff and found two bathing suits. A Royal Blue tankini and a baby blue bikini. I chose the bikini. It was cuter. As soon as I had changed, I stepped out of the bathroom and sat on the bed waiting for Chad. He was changing in the closet because it was huge and there was a mirror in there! When he got out, he was wearing a light, light sky blue t-shirt and blue swim trunks with Hawaiian flowers lining the sides.

**Chad POV**

I walked out of the closet to find Sonny sitting on the bed waiting for me in a white sundress.

"Hey Sunshine. You ready?" I asked.

"Sunshine? Really Chad? Really?" she asked sarcastically.

"Really Sonny. Really." I said back. Sonny just laughed and grabbed my hand as we headed out the door.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Sorry about the short chappy. I'll post soon and that's a promise. You have permission to throw digital tomatoes at me if I don't post in three days. Lol! =D PLEASE REVIEW! I PROMISE the next chappy will be MUCH longer! =D**

**Mary XOXOX**


	3. At the swimming pool

**A/N: Ok so I've finally got it! It took me a while to think of this chapter, but here it is! It's kinda Cliché but I like it! =D**

**Ok yeah now I just wanted to give a shout out to all those who reviewed, added me to their fav stories AND an EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA special thanx to those who added me to their fav authors! You guys made my day! =D**

**Oh I almost forgot. I was going to do this last chapter but I forgot! I want to give an EXTRA (x1, 000,000,000,000) special shout out to ****TheGirl_66****for the AWESOME review! You review was my favorite of ALL of them! THANKYOU! You made my WEEK! =D**

**Oh and Em, I loved your review. It was AWESOME!!!!!!!! And your right I think you actually did write the longest review in the history of reviews although I have a question; did it take you longer to write the review or read the story cuz I know that last chapter was über-short. Yeah I forgot to ask you that when I called you yesterday…. LOL! LOVED YOUR REVIEW EM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer:**

_**Me: So how exactly are we gonna break in?**_

_**Em: Ok *pulls out a ginormous map* so first we…**_

_**Me: ok tell me on the way there but first, do we own ANYTHING yet?**_

_**Em: well… I've been busy and we almost own Hannah Montana but that's all.**_

_**Me: Why would I want to own Hannah Montana you know I don't like Miley Cyrus.**_

_**Em: I know but imagine all we could make her do if we owned the show!**_

_**Me: True… do you have any grapes?**_

_**Em: No your greedy dog ate 'em all.**_

_**Me: *Pouty face***_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chad POV**

"_Sunshine? Really Chad? Really?" she asked sarcastically._

"_Really Sonny. Really." I said back. Sonny just laughed and grabbed my hand as we headed out the door._

When we got to the pool, I took off my t-shirt and was about to dive in when I saw Sonny, still in her dress, staring unsurely at the water.

"What's wrong Sunshine?" I asked earning a small smile.

"Umm… is it cold? I don't want to get in if it's cold…" she trailed off.

"Let me check it." I said. I dipped my foot in. It was ok.

"It's ok Sunshine the waters warm." I coaxed trying to get her in.

"How do I know you not just saying that?" she asked.

"Because… well I guess you don't but I'll prove it to you now take off your dress and sandals." I said.

"Ok…." She said. She took off her dress revealing a baby blue bikini that looked amazing on her. I stared.

"WOW! I made Chad Dylan Cooper speechless?" she asked sarcastically. I just went over to her, picked her up, and jumped in with her in my arms.

**Sonny POV**

He forced me in the pool. He _forced_ me in the pool. He forced me in the _pool_. And I loved every second I was in his arms but I wasn't gonna tell _him_ that!

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!!!!!" I yelled as soon as I came up. Luckily nobody was at the pool so we didn't have to worry about embarrassing ourselves.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You better run." I said giving him a fake deathly glare. He laughed and went under. He swims fast! I chased him for awhile but eventually gave up. I turned around and swam the other way. Did I mention that the pool was humongous?!?! Anyways I was swimming in the opposite direction of him, when suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I screeched. Well what would you do? I heard him laugh. Eventually I started laughing to.

**Chad POV**

After a few hours with the pool to ourselves, some people started coming in and let's just say a few of them were surprised to see a couple of celebs in the pool at their hotel so we left.

When we got back to our room, it was almost 6pm. WOW! We stayed at the pool a long time!

"So. What do you want for diner? We can go to the hotel restaurant or we can get room service up to you." I said to Sonny.

"Room service. That way we can lounge around on our HUMONGOUS couch." She said staring in shock at the couch. Apparently she just noticed it. I don't even WANT to know why the couch is so big… eww I think I'm gonna puke…

**Sonny POV**

After we ordered food, we sat on the couch and watched TV for a while. We were watching _17 again_. It was good movie. I actually made Chad watch it cuz he has that stupid grudge against Zac Effron. Ha-ha! Sadly I was very tired from swimming so I sort of dozed in the middle of the movie.

**Chad POV**

I was watching in disgust as Zac Effron prepared for the basketball game in the movie. Ugh. How can sonny like this movie? I was about to ask her just that when I looked down to see her asleep. She looked so cute when she was asleep. I was going to wake her so we could get up and go to bed, but she just looked so cute and peaceful sleeping there. Instead of waking her I decided to just pick her up and go to bed. Luckily we had already changed into our pj's before we started the movie. I picked her up and started walking towards the bedroom.

"Mmmmmmm. I love you Chad." She said in her sleep, as I put her in the bed and crawled in next to her.

"Love you to Sunshine." I said softly as she absently mindedly curled into my arms.

"G'night." I said kissing her forehead.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: You like? You no like? Tell me in a review. Even if you don't know what to say just say cool! =D**

**Mary XOXOX**


	4. Are we good? Not quite

**A/N: I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so excited by the response I'm getting! You're so awesome, I'm updating sooner than planned! =D Ok here's the shout outs:**

**Ellie419****: to your first review; Awwww... thank you! I do try to be funny. Usually I make people crack up all the time but I wasn't sure how to put it in words. The; "we could go swimming, or maybe swimming, or maybe even swimming" part just popped into my head and seemed to fit! Oh and I LOVE IT when people quote what parts of my story they liked! Oh and thank you for NOT throwing digital tomatoes at me. I didn't want to smell bad for my first day of school…. LOL!**

**To your second review; I made your day? You made MY DAY!!!!!!!!!! Your review was reward enough but if you really want to reward me I could use $100 right about now…. LOL! JK!!!!! Lol but yeah…. Oh and SERIOUSLY?!?!? THEY'RE GONNA GO OUT IN THE NEXT SEASON?!?!?!??!? HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS?!?!? DO YOU HAVE PROOF?!?!? MUST SEE EPISODE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol sorry just got a bit over excited there…. Lol! **

**Lauren ()****:**** THANX FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thesoapgirl****: If you don't review chapter 3 by tonight I swear to God I will come down there and very loudly ask you why… you know how I over react… especially when I've eaten lots of grapes…. Lol jk! But seriously… REVIEW EM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Lol!**

**Disclaimer:**

_**Me: Em, Em, Em. WHY DON'T I OWN ANYTHING YET?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?**_

_**Em: Mare, you REALLY need to calm down. I'm working on it! Look on the bright side! At least when we broke in the police didn't catch us! Even if they DID discover us before we could steal anything!**_

_**Me: *sigh* your right… hey you wanna go outside and raid the grape vine with me?**_

_**Em: No you go ahead. I really don't see WHY THE HECK YOU LIKE GRAPES SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Me: There yummy. Plus they make me hyper and I like being hyper…. I feel REALLY GOOD when I'm hyper! *smiles and skips outside***_

_**Em: *sighs and puts head in hand* **_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sonny POV**

I woke up in Chad's arms, and cuddled up against him more. He instinctively pulled me closer. I inhaled deeply and feel back asleep.

**Chad POV**

_Mmmmmmm… _ Sonny in my arms just feels right. I opened my eyes and looked down at her. She was so cute when sleeping. I looked over at the alarm clock and freaked out. It was noon! I'd never slept in that late before. I gently shook Sonny awake. She had to be somewhere in an hour and we hadn't even eaten yet!

"Go Away! Leave me alone." She mumbled

"Sonny its Chad! Wake up!"

"Chad?" she said hesitantly slightly opening her eyes.

"You need to get up." I said gently.

"You have a photo shoot in an hour."

"Oh. Fine."

"Fine" I said jokingly.

"Good." She said a smile forming on her lips.

"Good."

"So were good?" she asked.

"Not quite." I said before kissing her, "Now we're good." She laughed

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Ok I know this is a short chapter and you probably want to murder me in my sleep cuz of it but look at the logic; 1) I'm probably and most likely stronger than you even when I'm half awake so I wouldn't try it. 2) If you do manage to succeed I'll never be able to finish the story and we wouldn't want that now would we? LOL! Ok well PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review.**

**Even if it's a BAD review I can take it… HONEST! But if you flame me I will be upset…. I mean PISSED! =D if you don't believe me read through my profile. Everything on there is TRUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D**

**Mary XOXOX**


	5. HAPPY CHANNY DAY!

**A/N: HAPPY CHANNY DAY PEOPLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you didn't know August 31****st**** is official Channy day so….. HAPPY CHANNY DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Oh and thanx to all who reviewed sorry about this only being an author note not an actual update. Well anyways I'll probably update tomorrow cuz I'm finishing the chapter tonight but who knows maybe I'll update tonight! =D**

**HAPPY CHANNY DAY EVERYBODY!**

**Mary XOXOX**


	6. A lazy day

**A/N: I JUST HIT 40 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I would like to give a shout out to everybody that reviewed but a special one once again to EllietheDisneyFreak aka Ellie419 for her AWESOME review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ok now I'd just like today that in the third chapter I forgot to put a brilliant idea that Em came up with for my story. There Em I apologized will you PLEASE let me live now? *insert puppy dog eyes here* Lol but yeah seriously. **

**Oh and I decided to create a poll… on a whim…. I was BORED OK?!?!?!?!?**

**So yeah go to my profile page and check it out. Just click the little button up there. Do you see it? No not that one the OTHER one. No the OTHER, other one. DID YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID? Gee you're real smart. YES THAT ONE! Finally! GEEZ! Lol**

**Ok so because of the INCREDIBLE response to my last chapter I am updating soon with a filler chappy that will be short but HEY it's an update! =D**

**So yeah.**

**Disclaimer:**

_Em and I are sitting on my bed eating grapes…_

_Me: Ahhhhh… this is the life.*pops grape into mouth*_

_Em: No. It's not. I wanna go riding. Didn't you say we were gonna go to the ranch and ride for a bit?_

_Me: I said MAYBE! There's a difference Em._

_Em: Oh by the way Mare... I didn't get any rights for you yet… although we do own China as of yesterday._

_Me: YAY CHI—wait did you say CHINA?!?!?! I WANT SWAC!!!!!!!!_

_Em: I'm working on it! Oh and GIVE ME THOSE GRAPES! YOU DON'T NEED THEM ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Me: HEY GIVE THOSE BACK!!!!!_

_And so the fight continues…..LOL!_

**ENJOY THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Sonny POV**

"You have a photo shoot in an hour." He reminded me.

"Oh. Fine."

"Fine" he said jokingly.

"Good." I could feel myself starting to smile

"Good."

"So were good?" I asked.

"Not quite." Chad said before kissing me, "Now we're good." I laughed.

Chad was the BEST BOYFRIEND EVER! He was so sweet!

"I still don't want to get out of bed." I told him.

"Ok then you leave me no choice." He said back. Now I was kinda scared.

"Then what?" I asked nervously.

"Then this." He said and he picked me up and carried me into the kitchen and sat me down in one of the chairs there.

"Chaaaaaad." I whined.

"Sooooony?" he mocked.

"The chair's hard." I said pouting.

"Awwww. I'm sorry. You didn't want to get out of bed so now you have to eat sitting on the hard chair instead of the couch. Unless you'll get up and walk to the couch of course." He said smirking. He knew I wouldn't get up.

"Chad? Would you pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease carry me to the couch?" I whined giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine."

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So were good?"

"As soon as I'm on the couch we'll be good."

"Humph." He said before picking me up again and carrying me to the couch and sitting with me on his lap.

After breakfast, we headed over to the place where my photo shoot was supposed to be. After the photo shoot (**A/N: Sorry I didn't know how to describe a photo shoot so I skipped it. *nervous smile***), we decided to tour the city for a while. After _that_, we went back to the hotel room.

"So Chad. What do you want to do now? We've still got a whole half a day ahead of us!" I asked Chad.

"I don't know." He said sitting on the couch and pulling me onto his lap like this morning.

"I'm kinda tired… why don't we watch TV?" I asked.

"Sure." He said picking up the remote from next to him. I snuggled into him and pointed my head towards the TV and watched some sappy romance thing that was on until I fell asleep.

**Chad POV**

I was sitting there with Sonny on my lap snuggled into me. I was very comfortable and didn't want to move. I looked down to see if she was still awake and if so kiss her, but instead I saw her sleeping. She was adorable when she was sleeping. I leaned down, kissed her forehead, and readjusted myself so I was lying across the couch with her on top of me. Eventually I fell asleep with her in my arms. She just felt so right there.

"I Love you Sonny. More than you can imagine." I whispered before I drifted off.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Ok so I think I might actually finish this story today. The last few chapters will be up shortly cuz I know EXACTLY how I'm gonna end it and I need to write it down so. Yeah ok well tell me what you think! And sorry about the shortness of the chapter! =D**

**Mary XOXOX**


	7. 5 months later

**A/N: Hey peoples! 55 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 OMFG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry about the late update… I was gonna update sooner but my internet stopped working. Seriously just STOPPED out of the blue! Any who… HERE'S CHAPPY 6!!!!!!!!! The last chapter… maybe I'll do an epilogue. I might even do a sequel…. I think I'll do a LONGER more eventful sequel because I didn't really originally plan on making this story a multi chapter fic so it kinda had no real plot. In the sequel, however, I will have more events and fluff cuz I'll actually make a plot. SO when I figure it out I'll post it. **

**Oh and it is;**

**SO EXTREMLY IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ THIS AUTHOR NOTE AND THE ONE AT THE BOTTON! ESPECIALLY THE ONE AT THE BOTTOM! IMPORTANT INFO PEOPLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

**Ok**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I no own, so you no sue! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease! =D**

**ENJOY THE STORY! **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**5 months later in Sonny and Tawni's dressing room**

**Tawni POV**

Sonny had been acting weird lately. I mean not her usual happy weird but I mean an even HAPPIER weird. I KNOW I CAN'T BELIEVE IT EITHER! Who would have thought that SONNY could be happier! I think she's hiding something… Another thing I noticed was that Chad is being nice. NICE! I mean I thought Chad Dylan Cooper didn't _do_ nice! Oh My Gosh, Oh My GOSH! OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!! CHAD AND SONNY ARE TOTALLY GOING OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They're hiding it from us though…. I can't tell Nico, Grady or Zora though… I know I'll tell Sonny I know and encourage her to tell the others! Tawni Hart you are a genius! Awwww thank you! I know I am aren't I?

"Hey Tawni!" Greeted a bright and cheery Sonny… I need to tell her I know now… ok here it goes!

"Hey Sonny. SO I was just thinking and I've noticed you've been extremely happy lately." She looked slightly nervous now.

"Ummm yeah just happy to be back from New York!" she responded nervously.

"Yeah sure Sonny. I know you're going out with Chad. I mean you're happier than you've ever been, he's been NICE lately, I mean it all adds up! So don't try to deny it. Besides I think you two make a cute couple!" I said smiling.

"Really? You don't mind?" she asked hesitantly.

"Not at all! But now since I know, you have to tell em ALL about it! How did you get together? What's it like having Chad as a boyfriend? Is he a good kisser?"

**Chad POV**

I was sitting in my dressing room daydreaming about Sonny. We hadn't told anybody about being together for fear of our casts killing us. I wanted to tell everybody about us so people would know she taken! But, sadly, Sonny says that her cast will kill us both if they find out. Her mom knows but that's it. We had an hour left of work, and then we were going to my house and ordering take out and watching movie. It was the closest we could get to dinner and a movie without the public finding out about us. It was living hell for the last hour of work, waiting until I didn't have to pretend I hated Sonny. Another thing that bugged me about not telling everybody is I couldn't kiss her until _nobody_ was watching and we were _sure_ of it. For example, we took my limo with tinted windows when I would go to pick her up. We usually had our DATES at my house. But we'd been at her in the last five months to. Her mom liked me a lot.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" I heard my girlfriend's voice above the light buzz of conversation coming from outside my dressing room. I laughed to myself. She really was a good actress. This was all an act. She'd burst into my dressing room yelling and then when she shut the door we'd talk about whatever she needed to talk about, I'd kiss her good bye then we'd go back to our act and do our 'fine, fine, good, good' thing loudly so my cast would hear it and she'd fake storm out.

She stormed into my room looking cuter than ever.

"Chad Dylan Cooper. You... you… I—" I closed the door.

"—Love you. But Tawni found out. She's ok with us but I'm not sure if she'll keep her mouth shut or not. She said she would but I'm not sure." She finished worriedly.

"She was ok with it? Well… If she was ok with it then why don't we tell everybody else?" I asked hoping she would agree.

"I don't know…" she replied unsure.

"Sonny. I want the world to know your mine and only mine. Please?" I looked at her with begging eyes.

"Fine." She said softly. "But not now. Maybe in a week or so. But we won't be as careful now."

"I know how about we let the paparazzi see us in a coffee shop together or something so they'll think something's going on, and then next week we can break it to them."

"Genius." Sonny said before kissing me briefly on the lips then loudly saying 'Fine' and storming out of the room. Can I just say that she is a brilliant actor? Almost better than me… almost.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Ok so the importance of this situation is…. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO MAKE THE SEQUEL LIKE! Ok so I need you to either review with your sequel idea or PM me. PMing would be better because then only you and me can see 'em and nobody can steal your idea. So please review and then PM me your review idea or just say it in your review. What I'm going to try to do, is combine as many ideas as I can.**

**Ok now I really don't know what else to say except review. Oh wait now I remember what I was going to say;**

**If you can't think of what to say in a review here's some help;**

**Sky Blue (if you absolutely LOVED the story… farfetched I know but whatever. =D)**

**Royal Blue (If you think the stories awesome but could be better)**

**Just Plain Blue (If it was ok.)**

**Pink (if you didn't like it)**

**Hot Pink (if it's the worst thing you've ever written.**

**If you're wondering about my choice of colors those are my fav colors in order except the pink ones… I HATE pink… Lol! =D**

**Ok then…**

**Peace, Love, and Sterling Knight,**

**Mary XOXOX**

**P.S. follow me on twitter countrygal1996**


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: Ok so let me know about your sequel ideas like I said last chapter. And I can't think of anything else to say so….**

**ENJOY THE EPILOGUE!!!!!!!!!1**

**Disclaimer: Why do we even do these? Whatever so I'm gonna TRY to be clever; I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE YOU IDIOTS!!!!!!! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS! There clever enough for you?**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chad POV**

Have you ever been so excited that you felt like you could never be upset again? That's how I felt when Sonny and I announced to the entire world on national television that we were. I love her so much. I can't imagine my life without her. She's my Sunshine (No pun intended). She lights up my day. I don't know how I ever survived without her, and I don't plan on ever doing it again. Surviving without her I mean. She's mine and I'm never letting her go no matter what happens, whether she like it or not I'm keeping her until the day I die. I swear to God I will never let anything or anyone harm her or take her away from me;which is why I'm going to propose within the next year. I love Sonny Munroe, always have, and always will.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Ok. It's DONE! WOW! My first fan fic is done… wow I feel as happy as Chad right now! Lol! Ok well…… **

**Look me up on facebook and twitter;**

**Facebook;**

**http : // www . facebook . com / countrygal96**

**without the spaces of course**

**Twitter countrygal1996**

**Ok well I'll upload another author note onto here when I post the first chappy of the sequel. Now you NEED to tell me as soon as possible about your idea(if you have one) for the sequel cuz otherwise I won't do one. LET ME KNOW ASAP! Ok **

**Peace, Love and Channy,**

**Mary XOXOX**

╔ღ═╗╔╗  
╚╗╔╝║║ღ═╦╦╦═ღ  
╔╝╚╗ღ╚╣║║║║╠╣ CHANNY  
╚═ღ╝╚═╩═╩ღ╩═


	9. SEQUEL UP!

**A/N: SEQUEL UP! GO to my profile and check it out! It's called 'Sonny with a Chance of Romance' check it out and while you're at my profile check that out to! =D =D **

**OK well yeah… IF you have any ideas still review my first chapter of the sequel with them or PM me and let me know. =D I may change it if your idea is good enough! =D**

**Mary XOXOX**


End file.
